


RodeoQueen's Requests Saloon (III)

by RodeoQueen



Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Original Character is Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), amab reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: As of 1/5/2021- I will not be taking new requests right now.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. POLICIES/NEWS

REQUESTS

If You Request The Following, You Will Be Blocked And All Asks You Send This Cowboy Will Be Deleted.

Incest.

Non-Consensual Intercourse

Anything of Dubious Consent

Excremental NSFW

Yandere/Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

Child Abuse/ Domestic Abuse/Partner Abuse

Emotional/ Mental Manipulation

Anything That Tries To Make Light Of A Serious Topic

On account that there are many terrible topics in this world, I hold the right to not write a request if something does not sit right with me. I will tell you as such.

Things This Cowboy is Alright, Alright, Alright With.

Drug References

Mental Health/ Illness-Related Topics (However I will tag it as such)

Violence/ Death

Angst

Polygamy (NO INCEST)

Erotica (You Can Be Freaky Here. I Ain’t Gonna Judge.)

I write for any gender/race/pronouns/sexuality

ADDITIONALLY

Tell me if you want it as a fic, or I’ll write it in headcanon-format.

This Cowboy Is Currently A Student, A Newspaper Copy Editor, And A Part-Time Employee: She Ain’t Always On Her New-Fangled Computer

I write requests in whatever concept feels right to write at the moment. I sometimes write in chronological order or due to whatever seems feasible to finish in an hour.

ALSO- AS OF 1/5/2021- I AM NOT CURRENTLY TAKING NEW REQUESTS. I WILL OPEN REQUESTS WHEN I'M READY AND I'LL LET Y'ALL KNOW.


	2. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Badass Yet Lazy S/O- (Tumblr Request By @loonashadow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **loonashadow Requested:  
>  Can I get the dmc boys+anyone else you feel like with an s/o that despite being a total badass fighting demons is incredibly lazy and aloof? Like almost like a cat if she's tired she will just plop right onto the street she's walking on and take a damn nap (also she once napped on the fridge lol) and spaces out and daydreams at random? Probably only eats take out/delivery because it's less effort than cooking (Dante 2.0 lol)**  
>  _

**_Dante_ **

A woman of his own heart. 

He loves how you’re totally a badass like him. He also likes that you’re incredibly laidback like him.

He joins you when you nap. 

Everyone hates hanging out with you two because you daydream and space out in sync. If one of you is clonked out, then the other person is too. 

He doesn’t mind when you pass out asleep somewhere and will carry you home like a sack of potatoes.

Imagine this: Dante carries you home over his shoulder, his spare hand holding takeout bags. 

The Redgrave locals are so used to seeing you two like that. 

It’d be cuter if you both weren’t completely doused in demon gore. 

_**Vergil** _

You’re just like his brother. He sighs and shakes his head, a smile on his face. 

He’s very composed all the time in public and you’re just asleep on the pavement; people are often surprised that you’re together. It isn’t until you show your fighting prowess that people understand. 

He bridal carries you when you fall asleep and takes you somewhere nicer. He memorizes what you usually take out and leaves it out for you when you wake up. 

He snaps his fingers in front of your face when you are day-dreaming, but will leave you alone if you’re really in the zone. 

“Yes. My lover is aloof. What about it?” He says to naysayers as he reveals the blade of Yamato with his thumb. 

_**V** _

He sighs as he turns around and finds you passed out on the floor. He doesn’t bother carrying you and just sits down next to you and reads until you wake up. 

Sometimes if you fall asleep somewhere not suitable for rest, he’ll poke you gently. 

“Darling, please get up.” 

“No…..”

“Please?” 

“The duality of a woman, huh?” He wonders as you’re a killing machine one minute and a couch potato the next. 

He will stroke your face when you are daydreaming, smiling at how you blankly press to his touch yet don’t awaken from your stupor. 

Shadow loves to lounge with you. Often he can be found holding you to his form on the couch while Shadow is on top of the two of you. He couldn’t move even if he tried. 

He doesn’t really cook for himself either. I mean, he did eat demon flesh for convenience. Of course, now that he’s with you he resorts to getting take out with you. 


	3. Dante, Vergil, and V Getting Their Hair Stroked- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Requested:
> 
> Hello! I've been loving all you're requests and answers, if you have the time i wondered about a request where s/o like to stroke the boys hair and their reactions? I always just think its a cute an intimate moment😌. Hope you're having a lovely day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Sweetpea,_
> 
> _I’m honored you like my stuff. Of course I’d have the time for such a stunning concept. It’s cute. Real cute._
> 
> _Hope You Enjoy,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

**__** _The first time you do it, he immediately purrs and leans to your touch. He’s rather touch starved for gentle caresses._

_It reminds him of how his mother used to stroke his hair affectionately. He’s never had a chance to feel that way in a long time. His skin warms immediately, his lost inner child crying out in relief._

_When your hand softly strokes his hair, he immediately looks at you, making sure it’s you and not his mother._

_“What’s wrong?” Thank god you’re here with him._

_“Nothing, babe. Nothing at all.” He chuckles, eyes glassy from thinking of fond memories._

_If you’re laying together on the couch, his head is on your chest as you caress his white hair. He likes when you scratch his scalp, it hits different._

_In bed, no matter how sprawled out you two are, your hand will always still be near his head of hair._

_At this point, it’s required. When he sleeps without you, you not stroking his hair makes it harder for him to rest._

_**Vergil** _

**__** _This man freezes up when you first do it. He’s touch-starved but he’s too used to violence. You apologize and he brushes it off._

_“It is unfamiliar…” He mumbles, eyes blank._

_In the morning, when he does his hair, you ask to do it instead. He bends down a bit so you can reach._

_Goosebumps jump from his skin due to your touch._

_He remembers how his mother used to brush his hair. He is hit with a wave of sadness and grief. But then he sees you, eyes loving and glancing for his discomfort as you brush his hair back._

_You are here and you love him just as much as she does. Why should he turn away from this reborn love from beyond the grave? Why should he ignore the universe’s gift of another person who makes him feel held?_

_He doesn’t. You stroke his hair all the time now, exchanging loving looks and grateful smiles._

_**V** _

**__** _He’s quite used to doing it to you. You’re his adored, it’s his worship._

_When you ask to do it for him, he smirks and allows you. While he reads in the park, he lays his head on your lap and you yourself sit leaning against a large shady tree, touching his inky locks._

_It makes him bloom on the inside, this poetic intimacy of human touch. How hands that can damage can also bring so much peace to the soul. This is power._

_He’s not used to these things. His own clothes were not of his own, his existence someone else’s, and people tend to not know what to do around him, this oddity. Since his “birth,” he’s not used to this closeness._

_But with your touch, it is something that dearly belongs just to him. He realizes how nice it is, dropping his book on his chest and simply leaning back with his eyes closed with relief._

_With your hands stroking his hair, he sighs contently. He is loved and he is not alone._

_“And our roots together join..” He mumbles, green eyes peering at your face._

_This becomes a frequent event for you two. As it should._


	4. Dante and Vergil With A Delinquent Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested:** _
> 
> **_Requesting headcanons of Dante and Vergil with a delinquent son/daughter plz?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Enjoy. It went a bit off-prompt but oh well. The brain train has left the cowboy-station._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He’s unnaturally casual about this. 

“Heh, kid’s just like me when I was his/her/their age.” He chuckles as he gets another call from the principal that his kid had gotten into another fight. He hung up when he heard his kid won. That’s all he needs to know. 

It’s like Nero all over again. But Nero was a repressed religious kid, his child is an unrestrained feral public school brat. That’s next level and there’s no religious guilt holding Dante’s kid back. 

“You know, my kid’s just got a lot on his/her/their mind these days,” Dante says to a client. 

“Like dating?” 

“Nah, aggravated assault.” 

One day the kid goes too far and goes to police custody. That is the first time Dante pulls the “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed” card. 

“You wanna act like a criminal, fine.” 

Eventually, he will talk to the kid. He doesn’t appreciate any stealing, assaulting humans, and just being a bad person via petty crime. He especially hates it if the kid joined a stupid gang or something like that.

“Look kiddo, this ain’t it. Crime is bad, you know that. Your friends suck, you definitely know that. Jail food is terrible, we both know that. You’re better than this. You got bigger things going for you. I don’t want to see you in an orange jumpsuit, it is not your color.” 

“...Okay dad. But not because you told me to.” The kid mumbles, rolling their eyes. Dante laughs and pats them. 

His kid now uses that pent-up penchant for trouble by waging war against demons with Dante. 

_**Vergil** _

“I will not stand for your insubordination.” 

“Suck it, old man!” 

“Why you-” 

He notices their delinquency early and tries to stop it. He doesn’t want his kid tarnishing the Sparda name with petty human crime. He himself has already done enough to mess with the family’s reputation. 

“Really, child. You jumped another classmate over a trivial argument? When I was about your age, I had already opened the Temen-ni-gru.” 

Vergil really puts the hammer down on his kid but he’s genuinely concerned. He really doesn’t want his child to end up in some petty human cell or never rise to true potential. 

“My child. Despite the fact that we both have demonic royalty in our veins, that does not mean we are above human law and moral. Instead of acting out and getting into legal trouble, defeat your enemies with your success. Become successful and watch these miscreants wither under your powerful gaze.” 

“...You may be onto something, father.” 

Vergil accidentally motivates his child into becoming student body president, overthrowing all of the other members, and establishing a dictatorship. He’s so proud. 


	5. NSFW- Dante, Vergil, and V With A Virgin!S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested:** _
> 
> **_*looks at the cowboy menu* can I get uuuhhh... Readers first time with the boys please? If you know what I mean_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy, really read my whole brand there. Would you like a side of prose with that? I know exactly what you mean. By that, I’m assuming you mean the reader has never bedded anyone prior to the boys._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

**_Dante_ **

He’s amazed you, this beautiful person, has never boned before. It’s a two-way street, he’s never had anyone before you either. 

Dante, canonically, has a huge d*ck. He knows this and he knows it’s a bad idea to get right to penetration. 

So one night, the two of you shed your clothes and kiss each other softly. 

Dante is a messy lover, his office is a disaster, and his cleaning habits non-existent. However, with his messy oral skills, him laving at your sensitive c*ck/folds, you revel in it. 

The first finger is always the scariest when it comes to being penetrated for the first time. Dante teases the wettened skin around your entrance, before slipping his callused index finger within you. 

He continues to add fingers, messily sucking at your sex and his facial hair tickling your thighs. By the time you’ve come to, you ask to return the favor. He’s huge, larger than you could imagine. Dante almost releases on your face as you shyly stroke him, kissing the head. 

Finally, he shifts so you are on top, lowering yourself down. It seems like forever, Dante kissing your skin as his arms embrace you close. Finally, you shakily take him to the hilt. At this point, the veins on Dante’s neck damn near pop, straining to prevent releasing in your tight core. 

The first time with Dante is clumsy and soft, the two of you giggling between moans as you please each other. The two of you fall asleep, happily deflowered. 

_**Vergil** _

It’s a formal event almost. He takes you out for dinner, only to end the evening in his room, you sitting in blue lingerie on his bed. His inner demon growls with delight. 

Before you know it, he’s kissing your neck and taking off your attire as you shakily undo his vest.

Vergil strokes your cock/folds with his steady fingers, hearing your soft moans stir his inner demon. But when his hand teases your fluids into your entrance, he hesitates. It’s your first, what if he hurts you? 

He practically purrs when you push into his wettened fingers, keening. 

When you’re ready, he slowly slides into your warmth, eyes scrutinizing for your discomfort. Since it’s your first time, he kisses your face if you are uncomfortable.

He is mostly quiet in bed, softly grunting between rare praisings and proclamations that you’re his and he is yours. He’s like a crouching devil, protecting you in a time of vulnerability. 

Your hands grip his muscular shoulders as he parts you in your intimate areas, his mouth sucking a hickey on your neck as he pants in pleasure. You can tell he’s holding back and you can’t wait for him to show you his unrestrained prowess in the sheets. 

You cry out as he comes to his own peak, bringing about yours as well. He makes sure you are cleaned and hydrated, holding you in his strong arms. 

_**V** _

You two are each other’s firsts. In case you haven’t noticed, V was pretty busy preventing the apocalypse to be thinking of such carnal pleasures before. 

He does his research, this little poet. He reads erotic poetry, trying to understand how he will make this the best first time for you. 

He even asks for advice from the girls, since the boys are not to be trusted for sex advice. Lady gives him the hot gossip on how to do the do and Trish tells him what not to do. Nico tries to make a lil invention for him, which he outright refuses. 

Little does he know, you’ve asked them too. Those three are in the van just giggling to themselves about these adorable lovers. 

V and you are gentle with each other, rubbing and kissing as if you’re afraid the other will break. You clasp his member in hand as he touches you in return. He traces your entrance with long lubed fingers, feeling you tighten against him and moaning. 

He recites to you the poetry he learned earlier as he lines up and pushes into you. He holds your hands with his own and grits his teeth at the stimulation. 

The pain of your first time is gently pushed away with the promise of pleasure. The slow pace makes the change from discomfort to moaning his name barely there. Before you know it, you’re both squirming against each other like a language only you and he knows. 

It’s slow, it’s languid, and it’s so soft. Your first time is something that poets and artists beg for as a muse. 


	6. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Nephilim!S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Anonymous Requested:_ **
> 
> **_Howdy howdy my queen, can I have HCs for our boys and female Nephilim s/o? Just found this interesting race in 'unnatural world wiki' XD_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fun fact: Nephilim is plural for Nephili, or one-half angel. Will be using the Bible for reference. I personally disagree with pop culture’s representation of angels. If that’s what you were looking for, you got the wrong cowboy._
> 
> _Either Go Old Testament Or Go Home,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“Damn, I’m one lucky half-devil. Managed to snag a half-angel.” 

He has no clue that angels were a thing, having spent his whole life dealing with demons. 

Dante will call you “Angel-face” and all sorts of angelic names. 

He relates to a life of being shunned. Nephilim are considered taboo in the angelic world, miscreants of human sin and godly downfall. 

The fact that you’re alive and kicking is a big middle finger to heaven’s status quo. Dante likes that. He knows about what happened to the Nephilim in the Old Testament and how brutal it used to be. 

Heaven sounds like a better place than Hell. You must miss it. Sometimes Dante holds you. You are a being robbed of salvation, now forced to walk where your human blood chains you. Dante is meant for Hell, his existence a betrayal to demons and humans. 

“We’re both pretty fucked up huh?” 

Most likely, as his father was worshipped, you may also have a cult worshipping your heavenly parent. 

“Whatever, I’ll always pray to you, babe.” 

Demons are always hunting him, angels probably hunt you down too. The two of you get along over that. 

He is also a bit cocky about it, his lover being his guardian half-angel. 

With Heaven coming down to smite you and Hell rising to drag Dante down, the two of you stick together all the time. 

He thinks it’s so funny when people think of you as more holy than him. You’re both terrifying forces of nature. 

You came from a line of giants that bested humans and was used for human endeavor and conquest. Dante never lets you forget that your kind helped humans, even if it was indirectly, and you are of good purpose now with your free will. 

_**Vergil** _

Once again, humans mingle with powerful beings and birth taboo children not meant to fit with either group. 

Vergil survived being stabbed to death by his own kind, surrounded by flames; a Julius Caesar that rose to power after his intended execution, his crown the very blades that pierced his flesh. 

You were to be wiped out by the Great Flood, to drown with the rest of your siblings, your obituary was religious texts cursing your existence. There was no room in God’s heart for you. 

Now, you lay your head on his shoulder, two old testament tragedies of separate scriptures. No one quite feels how he feels as you do. 

You are still targeted and jeered at for your existence, and Vergil will draw his sword and kill anyone who does. 

“My beloved came from the giants that walked this earth, and I will cover her path with your bones.” 

One day, Vergil asks you about Heaven. And who goes to Heaven. Depending on your answer, will sate Vergil’s question if his mother is well-resting behind the golden gates. He doesn’t bring it up directly, only drawing a vague inquiry. 

Sometimes when you stare into the sky, Vergil feels the same way with how he used to stare down into Hell. You both wished you belonged to one place and stayed. It’s a good thing you’re spending this existential purgatory together. With each other, it feels like you’re really living. 

“You carry the same wounds over your heart as do I.” He confesses. 

You both protect each other and hold the other to this mortal earth, fingers pressing firmly into very human flesh. 

_**V** _

He’s very lucky to have such a woman own his heart. 

The world needs more angels walking this earth, he’s glad you’re one of them. 

He’s partially demonic and he likes to see how you differ from him. Often, he traces your shoulder blades, whether or not you have wings like your brethren and sisters. 

“You carry heaven within you, and you are the only nirvana I know.” He would say to you, hand right where your heart is. 

V hates feeling helpless, yet with your angelic gaze, he can’t resist feeling the way he does. 

However, angels and other creatures hunt you down for sport, you being a rare and forgotten figment of the Old Testament. 

V will protect you with all of his being, you doing the same for him. 

The world is an evil place and even the esteemed angels may have blood on their hands, V knows this too well. The two of you know this too well. 

You had long fell to God’s Great Flood, no one to witness your wordless screams and choked cries as you dragged yourself to the shore of the new world; Whilst V laid naked and weak as Urizen emerged from their recent fission. The two of you contrast in your origins, the revenant from ancient scriptures and the two-day old human half to the disgraced King of Hell. However, the both of you share the same hatred for helplessness to your destinies. 

Roots intertwined, you set forth together unafraid. 

Regardless, V will remind you that it doesn’t matter what you are to the rest of the world. Nephil, Half-angel, half-human, you are only the Little Wanderer to him. 

As you lay in the morning sun, the streams of light shining on V’s dark head of hair and long eyelashes, you wonder who the angel really is.


	7. Dante, Vergil, Nero, and V Fathering Their Daughter- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested:** _
> 
> **_Can you do more head cannons of The DMC boys taking care of their baby girl???_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _I do not think I’ve written headcanons of Dante, Vergil, Nero, and V with a baby daughter? Well, no time like the present._
> 
> _Enjoy,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“Baby. Baby girl. Baaaaaby!” Dante calls as his daughter, white-haired and arms covered in baby fat, gurgles with joy. 

Literally the love of his life. The babe looks just like him, with white hair and blue eyes. 

Lady and Trish adore the baby girl and do not trust him to dress their niece cutely. So they spend all his money buying the cutest little shoes and dresses. The baby fever is so bad for them. 

Dante is so protective of his little demon child. He duct tapes all the sharp corners in his shop. It’s Hello-Kitty and red duct tape. It’s such an eye-sore but he’s so proud of himself. 

He doesn’t use her crib. Every night, his daughter cries when he puts her in the crib. He ends up taking her to his bed, her little body resting on his chest, moving to the rising and falling of his form. 

They eat meals together, both covered in bits of food. Messy eaters, the two of them. Dante always seems to eat incredibly leaned back and his daughter copies him, leaning to the back of the baby seat with her little feet crossed.

She loves sundaes and slaps the table when she can’t get any. Dante can’t resist giving her the strawberries to gnaw on. 

“Shithead! You’re going to give her cavities!” 

“Nero, she doesn’t even have teeth yet.” 

Sometimes they just nod at each other.

“Hey, boss lady.” 

“Dah.” 

“Very nice.” 

He gets a tactical baby carrier, much to everyone’s disgust. 

His little baby girl is often found latched onto his leg, cooing and refusing to leave from her father’s proximity. 

Vergil tries to hold her and she cries immediately. It’s because Vergil looks like a very serious Dante and that doesn’t sit right with her. 

The twins tried dressing the same and brushing their hair the same style to see what she would do. She keeps pointing to the other and saying “da-da” and grabbing at the other twin. Eventually, she starts fussing. 

Well actually, demon children can detect parental pheromones. She likely figures out who is who very soon and will not unlatch from her demon daddy. 

“She’s got quite a grip,” Vergil comments as blood soaks into Dante’s shirt where her hands clung to him. 

“Her claws came in early.” His brother grunts. His hands aren’t even on her, she is completely supporting herself with her little devil hands. 

Dante will walk out of the house with his hair done like his child’s. The last thing a demon sees is the merciless face of Hello Kitty on a barrette on Dante’s head. It’s quite frankly scarier than anything else. 

_**Vergil** _

“This is my daughter. If anything happens to her, I will kill Dante and everyone else in this room and then I will kill Dante again.” 

“Vergil what.” 

This man does not use babytalk. He talks to her in complete sentences with words Dante doesn’t even know, his child babbling in return. 

“Child, I grow quite jaded by this tirade. Either participate in nap time or stay put, I shall not heed your intentions to stay up.” 

“Abababa!” 

“I will not tolerate your churlishness.” 

He does his best to dress her in blue. They match all the time. 

He isn’t great with doing hair that isn’t his. His daughter has all her hair swept back like her old man. She copies him, slapping her forehead and swiping her stray strands of hair back. He smirks at her likeness. 

Vergil had to be taught how to change a diaper by Nero. 

No baby carrier, he will hold her to his waist at all times and she chews on the handle of the Yamato. He just lets her. 

He doesn’t buy her toys, everyone else does.

“Child, you must stop collecting tributary from your relatives.” 

“Bababababa.” 

Vergil does not trust those two women with his child. However, he finds his daughter points to Trish and makes grabbing motions. Trish coos at her in her slender arms and laughs when she chews her hair, his daughter gripping Lady’s finger in her other hand. Vergil stops, and realizes-

This is the closest he will ever see his mother hold his child. He finds he does not mind it. 

Vergil’s daughter is protected by his doppelganger, who moves stuff out of her crawling path and ensures she doesn’t bump her little head. 

He also does not use the crib. But he tried. His baby daughter cried and reached for him, her little face scrunched up with sadness. 

“It is for your own good. You must be independent. The world is a hard place, sleeping alone is the least you can do.” 

The baby continues to cry and Vergil relents, eyes soft as he takes her back. He holds her the entire night. 

“Perhaps just this once, my little lamb.” 

All grown up, his daughter will find her baby photos in a neat scrapbook, all images were taken by Dante of Vergil holding her every night. 

_**Nero**_

Youngest dad here, quite frankly the most competent. 

He grew up taking care of other kids, no matter how punk rock he is, his instincts to take care of kids shine through. 

She has a black pacifier that’s shaped like a skull. 

He is so clingy to this little girl, knowing how he grew up with no parents. 

His little girl is always with him. If not, she’s with Kyrie. She has to be convinced to go play with other children. 

“Hey, can an uncle hold his niece-” 

“Frick off, I’m her dad.” 

“Censoring yourself, are we?” 

He gives up swearing near her. That swear jar paid for a new school building next to the orphanage. 

Nero melts when his little girl scratches her nose the way he always does. Some things are just genetic. 

His little girl has his temper. She kicks and screams and slaps him when he doesn’t give her what she wants, although she is an angel in general. 

His kid is the first one to fully trigger, a very angry and blue one-year-old with horns and astral wings, literally bursting with demonic energy and snarling. Nero sheds a tear in pride after she slashes the side of his face. A bag of frozen peas in hand, he looks at her with joy. 

“She’s going to be so kick-butt. Just like me, huh?” 

His daughter is tolerant of her grandfather. In the arms of Vergil, she glares back at him. 

“She will be a very strong Sparda,” Vergil comments as she rips a button off his jacket. 

Nero is so soft with this baby girl. He’ll scream at Dante and his father seven ways till Sunday but coo in baby talk with her. 

He sings her to bed the classics. 

“But I’m a creep, I am a weirdo. I don’t belong here…..” Nero rocks his daughter side to side as she softly breathes. 

“N-Nero?” Kyrie asks from the doorway. He casts her a glance. 

“It’s Radiohead.” He says before returning to his loving mumbles. Kyrie sighs. 

_**V** _

“Oh my darling. Look at you, little star.” He beams as he taps her little nose. Her hair is white just like his when Nightmare is unbound. 

He adores her, this little crawling bundle of joy. 

Cane in one hand, he holds his child in the other. 

“Wow V, human babies sure are squishy looking gremlins.” 

“Griffon-” 

“In a good way!” 

The two other familiars are also dedicated to his daughter. Shadow likes to clean her with her tongue, causing her hair to stick up in all directions. 

Griffon collects things that are shiny and gifts them to her little fat baby hands. 

Unfortunately, babies are very grabby little people. Griffon caused a power outage one time because the little starling pulled his tail feathers out in curiosity. 

Of course, V reads to his child his poetry. It’s the only way she can be put to sleep.

She fusses and V simply holds her up and asks her what the matter is. She babbles and squirms and V does his best to understand baby talk. 

He lets people hold her, although he is nearly inches away to retrieve her in case she is displeased.

Dante is the favorite uncle and she loves to play peek-a-boo with him.

V nearly keels over one day when she managed to absorb Shadow, soft baby skin decorated by black spider lilies. She returns Shadow in the form of a kitten although the big cat quickly turns back into a grown panther.

She tried it with Griffon. Yes, of course he pops out again a swearing baby chicken.

“My dear, what on earth?”

“Da-da!”

She pulls on V’s hair, threading her fingers through the midnight strands. She also puts her hand on his gently-sloping nose. He doesn’t mind it, although her fingers can be sticky. 

He keeps a little bell on his cane to waggle over her head when she is bored. She loves it and reaches her little hands to the sound. She likes to take his rings and clink them together. 

Sometimes, he gives up and just eats the same baby food she does. 

He’s a very patient father, although she can easily exhaust him with all the demands. 

“The queen reigns over all.” V muses as she throws a tantrum. 

He has a day-to-day journal of her development, full of pressed flowers and inked poetry of his Little Wanderer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And Yes, I Will Be Accepting General Headcanons for Nero After My Hiatus Is Over. However, I AM NOT TAKING REQUESTS NOW. As Soon As I Posted This, I Got More Anons Requesting During My Hiatus Like Some Jackasses._


	8. Eye Mask

Dante used to tease Vergil for sleeping with an eye mask. One day he goes to prank him and lifts up his brother’s eye mask just to find out Vergil sleeps with his eyes open.


	9. Sleeping With Dante For The First Time- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested: Hello! Is this where I submit requests? I hope so. I love your writing but I never usually send requests. Anyways! Could I get a fic of Dante and his s/o sleeping together for the first time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The brain train has left the cowboy station. Perchance headcanons would be to your satisfaction. It’s been a long high noon._

The first time you two sleep together, it’s at your place. The two of you have been going out for some time, but still learning where your boundaries were as significant others. 

Most dates were making dinner together and watching some stupid movie Dante picked up at Blockbuster (remember Blockbuster? I do.) 

Once night rolled on by Dante usually took his leave and you’d see him again the next day. 

That was the routine for a couple months. Just exchanged glances that shyly begged to stay and hesitating good-byes. You’d peck him on the cheek and he’d kiss you back, leaving into the night. 

But one fortunate night, before Dante left, that little puppy-dog expression on his face, you grab his wrist to stop him. 

“Yeah, gorgeous?” He asked, curious. 

“Stay the night.” 

“Okay.” He immediately turns around with that big smile on his face that you love. 

You go to do your bedtime routine, Dante in tow. 

“Wait, I didn’t bring my toothbrush-” 

“I got you one.” You toss a red toothbrush at him, the latter with joy at the color coordination.

“Aw, you’re the best.” 

The two of you muck around, doing your individual routines together. You find out Dante usually washes his face with shampoo while using your face soap. 

You call him a heathen and he blows you a soap bubble. 

He’s lucky he looks cute with your headband pushing his hair back.

You’ve stolen enough of Dante’s sweaters and sweatpants so he can just change. 

He goes to lay on the couch when you pull him back by the sweater. 

“What? I’m just going to-” 

You point to your room and he feels his ears flush with heat. 

“Oh. Nice.” 

Dante walks into your room and he is immediately hit with a feeling of home he has not felt before. He shrugs it off. 

The two of you land on the mattress, ready to sleep. 

It’s different than being on the couch where you are crowded together. It’s more intimate and you have more freedom to move about. 

It’s always awkward the first time your s/o spends the night. 

Dante ends up next to you, your head on his defined bicep as you two sleepily joke and cackle at each other’s stupid quips. 

He’s so warm and you have the blanket all to yourself. 

Your room is so comfortable, a different level of comfort than his. His bedroom just lets him pass out asleep and throw his clothes in random corners, just primary comforts. But here, in your room, Dante is cherished and he is asked what he wants. And he is gracefully given the embrace he’s been begging for. 

And it’s nice to know you are alright with him beyond the joy he can bring to you when he’s awake. You want him here because you will cherish him regardless of what he can give to you. 

You love him, and this act of trust keeps his soul tethered to yours. 

Dante thinks you’re gorgeous, messy-haired and wearing his red sweater. He looks at you, with this adoration. 

Despite his demonic heritage he is still a man who needs these simple feelings of safety and lazy elation. 

He’s so lucky to be this domestic, laughing about your days together and not having to sleep alone. 

Eventually, you yawn and pat his chest, calling it quits for the night. Dante nods and puts his arms around you before reaching over and turning off the lamp light. 

He’s a light snorer, his chest rumbling against your cheek. Although he tries to not be too close, he always ends up anchored to your form, arms guarding you. 

“This is nice.” You mumble, dozing off. 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” 

“We can do this more often if you want.” Dante smiles softly, rustling your hair and sighing. 

His heart says yes, and the answer floats through the air. His inner demon purrs in his chest, settled for now. 

He can’t imagine not being next to you anymore.


	10. Dante, Vergil, and Nero With A Half-Angelic Demon! Black! S/O/ Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_   
>  _Ahhh! I'm so excited your requests open cause I've been musing on this idea for you but I'm scared it doesnt make sense or may be hard to write for! Okay so got any headcanons for how would Dante and Vergil would react to falling for a Black s/o that's a half demon like them, but their devil trigger is deceptively angelic and almost statue-like in nature? Bonus if you can also manage some platonic Nero who finally has someone to relate to on the devil trigger side_   
>  _If you can do this, that'd be awesome since I dont normally see a lot of stuff for black fans like myself!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Darling,_
> 
> _Thanks for waiting for me, I was more than happy to write this. Wasn’t confusing or hard to write at all, ain’t gotta be worried about that. I ain’t too keen with writing too much about race, generalization ain’t the way._
> 
> _I hope it does right by you regardless. This was fun to write about._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He really needs more people in his life that are like him, such as being half-demon. He feels like it’s safer to be with someone who is like him and is aware of the worldly toils of living as a subhuman.

It’s relatable, being between worlds and jutting out like roses in the concrete. 

That aside, the nicknames he uses-

“Babe, angel-babe, winged wonder, angel, baby, angel-baby, my lil cherub, the angel of my heart, the messenger of the lord, Doctor Who Weeping Angel looking ass-” 

“Yes, Dante?!” 

“-Can you pass me the remote?” 

When you first trigger, this angelic being of carved damnation and marble stature, he just stops. You slowly angle your head to him, glazed over eyes peering into his soul, wings flaring out to cover the two of you. The sight to others is like watching divine judgment. 

“Be not afraid.” 

“I would never.” Dante teases, kissing your stone-like lips. 

The devil and the angel stand amongst each other, of stark familiarity. As you are a demon after all, even though you radiate a sickeningly false angelic grace and your horns are bent into a halo that blinds enemies with an ungodly light. 

“How the hell are you this gorgeous in your triggered form and I look like a roach?” 

“Dante, you are very handsome!” 

One day, the two of you are on a shopping trip. You see the angel-themed pinup posters on the walls, all pale-faced models pretending to be divine, staring blankly down at you, this intense friendliness with nothing behind the eyes. 

Dante knows why you’re looking: you’re not in that mural of angels. You’re shunted off to the side to artists when it comes to angels, even if that is your being. 

He holds you to his side, kissing your head. 

“Babe, you’re not some dinky fake-wing-wearing model, you’re the real deal. They couldn’t afford your time anyway.” 

_**Vergil** _

He knows of demons who look like angels, but he didn’t expect you to be this gorgeous in your human form. Perhaps that is why artists always painted angels to be so good-looking. It was the truth. 

“You don’t look like an angel-”

“Why, because-” You want to joke, yet he stops you. 

“-Because you are even more beautiful than what could be written.” 

You trigger in front of him and he is stone-faced as you are made of it. He’s truly taking you in. Your wings brush by him gently, fluttering to their full potential. You hover above him, the light catching your halo and refracting into strands of light that orbit around your head. 

You are not like him in many ways. You display a power that leaves you to many a work of art, an angel above the demons. Statue-like in appearance, you are more of a monument that many avoid confronting rather than Vergil’s triggered form that begs for a good blood-letting. 

He is the demon that sacrifices flesh at the angel’s feet which never touches the soiled ground. However, everything your wings overshadow is marked for death. Neither of you is to be reckoned with. 

He realizes this as he looks into your eyes that radiate an ungodly presence. 

“Well, what do you think?” 

You wait for his reaction and smile when he places a hand on your cheek. 

“Perfection beyond words, power beyond measure.” 

Again, he always sees Euro-centric beauty standards when pertaining to human-like angels. It’s wrong to him to see that his beloved is not made a muse to hundreds. 

When the two of you go on a job and end up in an abandoned cathedral, surrounded by broken murals of blonde-haired angels, he sees you sigh. 

“When I walk into church, I only see paintings of white angels? Why?” 

His hand is tenderly upon yours and he brings your hand closer. He kisses your skin fondly. 

“Does it matter a few old murals when I’d carve the universe to the shape of your voice, my Morningstar?”

“It doesn’t.” 

He hums his approval. You need not be insecure of yourself, this powerful being who is wholly his and vice versa. 

Your joined hands balance the tether of your existences, the line between devil and human crossed as two lovers.

_**Nero (Platonic)** _

Best friends for life. 

He wants to spar with you due to your “durability” as another half-devil. 

“The Order ain’t got shit on us.” He says, resting his arm on your shoulder. You’re both in your devil triggers, having trained for hours straight. You swipe the back of his head with an upward stroke of your feathered wing. 

The two of you chicken fight a lot with your wings and his, hitting each other to see who falls over first. 

The locals always assume you are nicer and more polite than Nero, being an angelic being, but no. You’re both the punkiest peas in a pod and you are certainly a dangerous foe. 

You mess with his friends by posing in a corner of the shop like an actual statue. When they come to admire you, you lurch forward with your teeth bared. 

This happened to Nico and she threw a can of sweet tea at you while screaming. It’s her first time meeting you. 

“Aw look a lil angel-Fuck! It ain’t!” 

He does the same to people around Fortuna. People come over to you and you just scare the daylights out of them. Often Nero can be found snickering behind a bush while you stand in the corner in a pose, whilst triggered. 

Newcomers don’t know any better but they learn very quickly that the two of you are the worst. 

Nero and you both fly around Fortuna to hang out. 

Very protective of you in general. There’s not that much diversity in Fortuna and the cult attitude can be very shunning to people who are not fully human, Nero and you included. 

Good friends; The Best! 


	11. First Dates And Dates As A Couple With Dante- (Tumblr Request By time-is-a-lake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **time-is-a-lake** Requested: 
> 
> Hello Rodeo. I'm glad you messaged me about my last ask ❤ Could I request your headcanon on Dante and what he would like to do as a first date and what dates he would like to take his s/o on when he is already dating them 🥰 Thanks again and i hope you have a nice day x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _It’s no problem at all. It’s really something I was willing to write._
> 
> _Have A Nice Day As Well,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

**_First Dates_ **

Dante tries so hard on the first dates. He has horrid experiences with women and assumes his dating life for all genders and identities is toast. 

So when this darling s/o walks into his life and wants to get to know him on a closer level, he makes himself go out of his usual easy-going way to woe you. 

He’d probably take you out to a nice dinner spot that was a little hard on the wallet. He’d get pizza. Nothing will change that. 

Probably the first time he’s seen himself wear presentable clothing not meant for fighting in. He likely buys the outfit just for the date. 

Your first dates are an attempt to be formal, but you can tell it isn’t Dante’s scene and likely not yours either. 

It’s a lot of dinner dates and goings to bars, he doesn’t really know any better ideas. Bless this himbo. However, with each hour he spends talking to you about your interests, he learns more about what you like and stores it in his head for future endeavors. 

The two of you move to more informal dates as you get closer and decide to go out as a couple. 

_**Dates When Together** _

Dante and you are now a lot closer and know more about each other. He’s also more relaxed around you. 

Dates are now a lot more informal and fun. 

Dante takes you bowling and roller-skating once in a while.

Dinner dates are now at home, sometimes takeout and sometimes home-cooking. 

He’ll still take you out for dinner to some nice place, but it’s now a bit more often to have late-night trips to wherever is open. 

You would be staying home, watching movies on the couch, while you lay on Dante’s chest and he sprays whipped cream into his mouth. It’s a date.

It’s not that he stopped trying as hard, it’s just that he feels like he doesn’t have to really prove himself to you. You already chose him and you’re here for the long run. You guys have a lot of fun regardless. 


	12. Kissing Dante and Vergil All Over The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _I'm so happy to have you back Rodeo! In that case may I request some headcanons about the DMC boys with an s/o that just won't stop kissing their face? Lots of kisses everywhere! Especially that adorable scronch on Vergil's brow when he's all grumpy 😂❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _Feels good to be back. This is a cute ask. Real cute._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

**_Dante_ **

Oh, he is so fine and dandy with you doing this. When you first start kissing his face, he’s really surprised in a good way. He really wasn’t expecting this but it is welcomed. 

“Whoa now! Easy babe.” He laughs as you kiss his forehead. He is very good looking, you should appreciate him like this! 

He doesn’t really know what to do besides let you kiss him as he holds your waist. 

He has those grooves on the sides of his nose, that are carved to a god’s likeness, and you kiss each side while he sighs happily. 

He has those wrinkles he used to be insecure about, now that he’s aging, but the way you worship him makes him feel better about it. If you like them so much, why shouldn’t he? 

Very touch-starved devil. Purrs the whole time as you kiss his face. He tries to kiss you back while you do it and it’s just two giggling lovers trying to show their appreciation to each other. 

“Why are you doing this? Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“No, I just like you!” You smile as he can’t help but beam at your attention. 

He gives you a big smooch on the cheek. 

“I like you too, sweets.” 

He’s a lot more touchy with you now, since you seem to be alright with doing the same to him. It’s more ticklish to have him kiss your face, his facial hair against your skin. 

If you wear some red lipstick and get to it, Dante will make no effort to hide the marks on his face, sitting at his desk with a dopey grin.

**_Vergil_ **

He is totally unprepared and he has no idea what he should do when this happens. 

“My love, what are you-” He crosses his brow, and tenses when you kiss him there again, his heart beating fast. What are these sensations? 

He’s always so serious, face so stern and tense. With your soft lips against his skin, he finds he has no choice but to relax with a tender look in his eyes. Just for you. 

You smooch his dark under-eye circles and his defined jawline as Vergil stands there unaware of what he should do. 

He understands it’s a form of affection and is indifferent to it, letting you carry on. 

You’re surprised when one day, his doppelganger scoops you up and purrs in your face, rubbing his face against your cheek. Vergil tries to stop the doppelganger but the blue devil insists and continues to hold your smaller frame and have you kiss his scaly skin. The purrs’ vibrations practically rattle your teeth. 

Vergil can’t look at you in the face and finally slashes the doppelganger away, scoffing. 

“Foolishness-” You kiss him against the cheek and he immediately stops talking. 

“All hail the magic scronch!” You think to yourself as you peck his brow, his head framed by your loving hands. 

He will not return it, but he will never ever stop you. He makes a face of admitted defeat. He has no choice but let you love on him.

“This is excessive.” 

“I can stop-”

“No.” 


	13. Dante and Vergil Giving Blow Jobs To AMAB! S/O- (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alighieri-Sparda Requested:_
> 
> _**crawling out of hell** Hello Rodeo, f-first time here 👉👈_
> 
> _Well, may I ask you, my lovely cowboy, some headcanons about the DMC boys™ giving a head (jeez, am I phrasing it right? Anyway, oral sex) to their male!s/o? I understand if you don't want it/cannot do it._
> 
> _Sorry to bother you with my male!s/o fics desire. Love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _Partner, you’re just going to come to my establishment and ask for oral sex headcanons? For me to write Dante and Vergil sucking some dick? In my saloon? At my rodeo? In front of my framed picture of Johnny Cash?_
> 
> _Excellent choice. This is why we are friends. It’s no bother at all._
> 
> _Cowboy Kisses and I Love You More,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Tags/Warnings: 18+, Erotica, NSFW, AMAB Reader, Blow Jobs, Slight Power Play, Public Oral Sex, Minors Not Allowed, Fujos Get The Hell Out** _

**_Dante_ **

He loves giving head as much as he loves getting head. 

Dante is a very shameless person, and it translates to his sex life. 

You’re hunting demons one minute, and the next thing you know, Dante’s taking off your pants in an alley. 

He’s got those calluses that bring a friction along your shaft and shivers up your spine. 

No gag reflex. No. Gag. Reflex. 

You gasp as Dante pushes his head forward, his warm mouth on your member, his strong hands on the front of your thighs. You grab his hair, moaning as he hums at your pleasure. 

He’s a messy head-giver, drooling from your shaft in his mouth and making raunchy and wet noises. You don’t control the pace he’s going at, hands in his silvery locks and trying to avoid falling over. 

“Ah, Dante-” You choke as his nose presses against your pelvis. You grit your teeth as he hauls you closer to him. Pulling at his hair, he practically growls at the burning sensation. 

It’s warm, it’s wet, and it’s purely sexual, carnal. 

Suddenly, he removes his mouth from you with a pop, a string of spit connecting the two of you. 

“You’re gonna give me my reward or what, hotshot?” He teases as he moves your slickened shaft with his hand. You keen at the rough motions of his hands and his hungry look in his eyes. 

Your eyes widen as he goes back to sucking you off, intense and incredibly devilish, making punched out noises from your member catching at his throat. 

You climax at the sight of a certain thrust of your hips rolling Dante’s eyes up at you. He’s totally debauched yet incredibly aware of how hot he looks right now. 

Strands of your fluids greet Dante and his own member twitches at the sensation. 

And yeah, he swallows. 

Practically falling over, you shiver at the sight of Dante releasing your member, white-ish fluid and spit on his chin. He goes to lave at your member, and you yelp at the cold air around the overstimulated shaft.

You finally push his head away and he pouts. 

He gets up, dusting himself off and patting himself on the back at the same time. You swear he said “Jackpot,” but you’re too dazed to notice. 

You’re frazzled, face flushed and knees still shaking. Dante fluffs his hair back to normal, having been messed up by your teasing. 

Although the moments of passion are over, the front of Dante’s leather pants are sporting something large and erect. 

“Take care of it?” He smirks. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s not impulsive when it comes to sexual acts, it needs to be private. 

So you’re sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and inviting as the beast begins his prowl. 

Vergil’s strong and steady hands rest on your inner thighs, keeping you fully exposed to him. 

“You can-” 

“I know what I’m doing.” He interrupts. He doesn’t. 

He attempts to take all of you the first time, choking when you hit him right in the gag reflex. Unlike his brother, he has one. 

Tears immediately spring up in his eyes and he stubbornly pushes his head down to fully take you. 

It’s too much stimulation and you buck your hips when his sounds caress against your sensitive flesh. 

Vergil bobs his head, his hair becoming undone as he continues. Your moans and whimpers spur him on and he strains against his need to retch to bring you euphoria. 

He hisses at the feeling of his own member becoming hard, wondering why pleasuring you without touching his erroneous zones would arouse him.

He treats it as a challenge, determined to arouse you while attempting to restrain his own raunchy noises. It’s a wet and spittle-covered sound, how your member hits his throat and leaves him jerking his head for more. 

His brow scrunches when he tastes your release upon his tongue, still pressed up against your skin. He lets out a broken choke, swallowing. You groan lowly and blue eyes widen when he realizes you’ve been staring at him this whole time. 

Hot arousal flows through him potently, his heart thudding as he finds himself exhibited solely to you. He was to please you as he felt it was his obligation, and this subservience sparks in him something foreign. 

Vergil himself comes untouched, hissing at the wet feeling in his leather pants. He damn near glares at you, this blushing and disheveled version of a usually stern man. It’s hot for you to see this devil between your legs, your come still at the corners of his mouth. 

You attempt to move away, and his hands anchor you to the bed. He licks the pearl of come from your slit, refusing to look away. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” He growls. 

He really likes doing it. By doing it, he means deepthroating you. 


	14. Dante, Vergil, and V With A FTM! Trans! S/O - (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Can we see the Sparda boys with trans ftm s/o? I love your work btw_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Of course darling. However, this was written broadly as every transitioning lone ranger has a different path with their identity and their transition itself._
> 
> _I tip my hat to all of my trans readers. I will always do everything in my cowboy power to use the proper pronouns when I offer y’all a seat for some conversation. You are all welcome here. Ain’t no TERFs on my turf._
> 
> _Please give me constructive criticism for this work in case you want future writing of this topic matter._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Incredibly supportive. When you tell him, he completely accepts it. What’s there to reject? 

If you use chest binders, he buys you a red binder. You look at this terribly packaged gift that was wrapped in tin foil and you glance at his red coat, a stupid look on his face. 

If you want to have the surgery, he’s fully supportive and he’ll even pitch in to pay for it. It’s a surprise you weren’t expecting. 

He also gets you what he buys for himself. You both wear the exact same outfit, matching for life. 

Never lets you forget you’re his man. Dante is constantly complimenting you and being there for emotional support. 

“God, you’re so handsome. How’d I get so lucky to have a guy like you?” He asks, ruffling your hair and kissing you. 

Can and will fight a TERF, god forbid one crosses paths with you two. 

_**Vergil** _

Massive respect to you. To transition is a journey different to each person, but a journey trekked is a journey to be celebrated. 

If he catches you binding your chest in a not very safe way, he will tut at you, careful hands properly binding your chest so you may breathe and move with more comfort. 

If you decide to do the surgeries, he is very silently protective. He wants the best for you, even if he doesn’t always say it. The entire time, before, during, and after, he will be there. A guardian devil. 

“You are a man as I am a Sparda.” He proclaims, kissing the side of your neck. 

Dante may fight a TERF, Vergil will not hesitate to Judgement Cut anyone who invalidates your identity. 

_**V** _

Also incredibly supportive and such a wonderful listener. He thinks very highly of you going forth to transition. 

He’s always been a reader and will read upon such topics to be on the same boat as you are. No one knows about your hormone medications and/or surgeries better than him. 

He kisses your chest scars if you have them and if you allow him. 

Griffon thinks you’re a badass, opting to perch on your arm to prevent from messing with your binder if it isn’t strapless. Very thoughtful bird. 

“You are who you wanted to be on the inside, and I will always be there as you show it on the outside.” His Little Wanderer will receive nothing but support and love. 

As the other Spardas, he is quick to correct someone if they misgender you. Tapping his cane to the ground, he glares at them, holding your hand. 

“I believe he has made it very clear already what he prefers as his titles.” If you start to see lightning or the rumbles of a certain big cat, it’s already too late. 


	15. Dante and Vergil Doing Skin Care With S/O - (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roni8189 Requested:_
> 
> _Howdy, Ma'am! I got this idea while I was doing my nightly skin care routine. How do you you think the boys would feel if they had a s/o that was very into skincare and wanted them to join them on their routine one night?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enjoy,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Dante doesn’t mind it and joins in, seeing all your products. He looks through all of them while you give him a walkthrough. 

“I use this lotion, and then I also use this mask when I’m feeling too dry, and then I also have this foaming cleanser.” 

“That’s cute. I usually wash my face with shampoo in the shower.” He dodges a bottle of toner from your enraged hands. How the hell did he manage such glowing skin? 

Dante has mixed skin-types. He’s a bit oily at the t-zone but can have dry skin elsewhere. However, he doesn’t breakout. Those damn demon genetics. 

You hand him a headband and he pulls his hair back. 

Dante is heavy-handed when it comes to your products and it drives you crazy. His giant hands just squeezed out 15 dollars worth of product and you cry a little. 

He looks at some of your prices and whistles. You have your product addiction, and he likes buying those expensive red coats. It works out. He won’t judge. 

You apply a mask on his face and he has to bend down to get to your hands. 

“This is nice. Anti-wrinkle cream?! Babe, you think I’m old?” 

“I use this every day, what does that mean for me?” 

“You don’t look a day over 80-I’m kidding!” He laughs as you smack him on the left pectoral. 

He likes to just hang out with you, so he’ll sit through your routine no matter how long. You laugh together and talk about your day, wearing face masks and eating ice cream. 

He doesn’t care for the benefits, he just really likes the themed products you own. 

Dante looks at himself in the mirror with red and pink gel patches on his face for moisturizing. 

“I look crazy.”

He proceeds to laugh like a total jackass when he takes a patch off and throws it against the back of your neck. 

He really likes those black-head peel strips. You compare your end results like the gross and in-love morons you two are. 

Please buy him some strawberry scented products. However, keep an eye on him. He will try to eat it. Don’t let himbo eat soap. 

_**Vergil** _

He doesn’t see the need for it. He makes that clear to you. You blink your eyes at his dry skin and cracked lips and premature wrinkles. 

You drag him to the bathroom, he doesn’t stop you. 

He reads through all your products, listening to your routine. He follows suit, washing his face with your products. 

The thing about Vergil is he doesn’t use enough and there’s barely any lather. 

“I didn’t pay 20 dollars for you to not use this.” You tease, adding more to his hands. 

“It is foolish to pay that much.” He snipes, face white from soap. 

Vergil has very very dry skin and he does not use moisturizer. You offer him toner and a face mask. He allows you to apply the mask, brow scrunching at the cold feeling. 

You smooth over the mask. You notice he had dark eye circles and take out some under under-eye patches you kept on you. He sagely watches as you do your special routine. 

It becomes a nightly occurrence as Vergil doesn't stop you from taking care of him. 

Before he knows it, you’re both laying next to each other in bed, reading or on your phone as you wait for your matching blue algae masks to dry. 

He picked those out. 

Vergil notices his complexion has improved and some of his wrinkles don’t look as severe. He finds he does not mind it at all. 

After going through your routine together, he slowly begins to make up his own regime. 

He smiles to himself when he notices his own products accumulating next to yours. 

He prefers neutral smelling products. 

Vergil ends up a bit like Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) with his skin-care. He’s very meticulous and has to get it done. 

He hops on the skin-care wagon with you. 

“Hey bro-”

“Can’t you see we’re busy?!” 

Vergil is a peculiar sight at night, a cute animal-themed sheet mask against his stern face. 


	16. Being Nero's Best Friend/ Gender-Neutral /- (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Howdy, Rodeo! I hope you're doing okay. May I request general headcanons of what it would be like to have (gender neutral) reader be best friends with Nero? Thank you! :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Right Back To Ya,_
> 
> _Doin’ just fine. Just strutting through the dunes of time. Have a good time with these headcanons._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Being Nero’s Best Friend** _

Just two idiots yelling at each other and then getting lunch.

“Hey shithead.”

“Hola, deadweight.”

Endless sparring if you’re into it. If not, you’re in his room playing video games and talking trash.

If you don’t like punk rock and nu-metal, good luck sitting in the car with him.

He talks about Kyrie a lot. You have to give him advice. He owes you hours of him just ranting and scratching his nose and blushing.

You hang out at the orphanage, the cool adults amongst the children.

Very protective of you, ever quick to fight in your honor.

“You’re lucky my friend is holding me back or you’d be fucking lunch meat by now-” He hollers, kicking his legs into the air as you drag him away.

He will noogie you.

You notice he’s cut his hair rather short for the first time, the nape of his neck exposed. Your hand unclenches and the planets align. You make the move you’ve been waiting to do for years.

“I like your cut G-”

A scream is heard from Nero as you slap the back of his naked neck. He turns around with murder on his mind and you’re already down the hall giggling.

You’re basically siblings. After growing up alone and ostracized, Nero is forever grateful you’re here with him.

When he lost his arm and was bed-ridden, you decided to cheer him up.

You tuck your arm into your shirt and tape a Sticky Hand to your shoulder and swing it around, getting the stretchy hand stuck to random things.

As he was delirious and somewhat traumatized, he thought it was the funniest thing and cried with laughter.

Kyrie walks in on you two cackling like maniacs while hitting each other with Sticky Hands, Nero’s attached to his bandaged stump.

She walks away, pleased to know her boyfriend is finally smiling again but disturbed nonetheless.

Good Friends; Best Siblings

_[Exhibit D: The Sticky Hand As Mentioned]_

__


	17. How Dante and Vergil Handle Disagreements With S/O - (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _howdy rodeo! I love checking up on your blog and seeing if there are any new fics up- your writing stye is amazing! not sure if it counts as a request or asking what your personal opinion is (feel free to answer as whichever is easier for ya!), but what would cause disagreements between the boys and their S/Os? thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy darling._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I went to pull some prompts out of my hat but only the two came out. It’s been a long high noon and the sunrise might bring some more ideas out for the other boys._
> 
> _Have This For Now,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

If you eat the last pizza slice, he’ll throw himself on the couch like a distressed actress, and apparently he “can’t go on” for a few minutes. 

Just kidding. 

Dante isn’t one for arguing, he’s not like that. 

Although he is amiable, he is stubborn about how he feels and how he should feel. He will shut down at confrontation because he doesn’t want to be vulnerable or be a failure. 

He just doesn’t want to think about things like responsibility or commitment too severely. 

It’s unavoidable to have disagreements but Dante will do his hardest to avoid anyways. 

He also has a breaking point where continuing to lecture and talk down to him about his immaturity will grate him wrong. Especially if it’s you, someone he holds very close to his heart. 

He rarely argues with you unless it’s a huge, personal, and severe topic you somehow manage to be on opposite sides about. Things aren’t as easy with him from that point forward. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil is endearing in a solemn way but he is an ice pick when it comes to disagreements. 

He is also stubborn but it’s more because he refuses to admit he’s wrong, even though arguments are about meeting a middle ground. He always sees it as who wins and loses. 

He is pretty bristly when it comes to criticizing his perspective of things. When you think about it, he spent so many years believing his mother chose Dante over him and he refused to listen to otherwise for some time, even if the truth would heal him. 

Things like making him feel not in control of his own autonomy will cause him to put up walls if you’re not careful and disagreement will happen. 


	18. Being Nero's Mother - (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _I know you have a rule of nero not being in a relationship with s/o, unless itsa poly relationship and Kyrie is in it, which I absolutely loved reading those by the way. But I was wondering if you could do headcanons of S/o being Nero's mom and taking care of him when he was young, thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy,_
> 
> _I do indeed have that rule. These may have gone off-prompt but did you ever see me on the rails? No._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

Nero was a spunky and stubborn kid, surly-hearted and full of spirit. Being his mom was a joy and a headache at times. 

He was definitely one for exploring and play-fighting.

He didn’t know his own strength. Other moms would complain to you that Nero was a heavy-handed playmate. 

You told them to get stronger kids. 

A lot of the Fortuna residents ostracized Nero. By god did you protect your son. You’d march down to depths of Hell and bring back Sparda yourself before you’d ever let Nero feel bad about who he is. Nero is forever grateful, a fearsome cub with a vengeful mother bear. 

He’s bad at talking about his emotions. Sometimes he’d just run into your arms and stay there, tears staining your shirt. You just hold him and hope that that’s enough for the time being. You really have to ask him the right questions for him to open up. 

You make his lunch every single day and pack it for him. He cannot eat anything but your home-cooking. He’d rather come home to eat than go anywhere else. His first date with Kyrie was at his home, and you made his favorites and what he told you Kyrie liked. 

Nero was definitely the kind of kid to flail on the couch or the floor when he didn’t want to do something. 

Sometimes as a child, if he wasn’t having it, he’d lay on the ground and scream while you made him dinosaur chicken nuggets. 

“Santa called me, he said you’re on the naughty list for fighting-”

“I’ll punch him too!” 

“Nero…” 

Nero was definitely one of those church boys who tried to carry as many chairs as he could after the service to impress a girl. This girl was Kyrie. This girl is still Kyrie. 

You didn’t bother ever scolding him, he was terrified of making you disappointed. 

“I’ll have to make you scrub the floors for a week as punishment for what you did, Nero.” One of the Fortuna elders warned Nero. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Two weeks then.” 

“Suck it.” 

“And I’ll be calling your mother-”

“NOOOO!” 

As his mother, you knew he wouldn’t open up about liking Kyrie. So, you did some trickery. When you were taking stuff out of the fridge for dinner, Nero helping you at the counter, you made your move. 

“Do you like tomatoes?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Do you like chicken?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you like Kyrie?”

“Yeah-”

“A-ha! I knew it!” 

“Mom!” 

All in all, very loving relationship. Nero’s a punk but he loves and respects you beyond measure. 


	19. NSFW- Dante and Vergil Having SDT! Sex With Half-Devil! AFAB S/O - (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous Requested:_
> 
> _Yeehaw requests are open again! May I have HC Sparda boys x fem half-demon reader? Like they want to try devil triggers on BED ;)) oh boy it's gonna be rough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeehaw indeed._
> 
> _Yes, yes you may have reciprocated devil trigger sex. The demon horns popped out my hat for this one._
> 
> _Y’all Thirsty,_
> 
> _Rodeo_
> 
> _PS- If y’all male or gender-neutral partners want some of this action, drop me a howdy and let me know. Everyone gets a spot in this devil’s tango._

_**Tags/Warnings: Demon Sex, Erotica, 18+, Minors Not Allowed, AFAB Reader** _

**_Dante_ **

It’s not planned, just two humans kissing on his bed, his thick fingers teasing your entrance. You push Dante away, and he stands at the end of the bed, eyebrow raised. 

You spread your legs, his eyes at your leaking center, and you trigger. 

The bed creaks under your demonic greatness, and you beckon your devil to you. He realizes your armored plate at your groin has long shifted, revealing hued wetness smeared on your inner thighs. 

“Come and get it.”

And he does, turning into that red-hot giant of a subhuman. 

The next few hours are nothing but primal, carnal bliss. 

As he thrusts into you, his wings suddenly flare up to full stature. He lets out a long moan, shifting his hips.

He’s ridged, he knew that. But you, your walls were also ridged, opposing the direction his ridges were framed. Each movement jostles your shared ridges, rubbing against your sensitive nerves. 

You growl at a different octave, the two of you releasing heady pheromones to spur the other on. Any demon within miles of your room would be instantly hit with the fumes of the mating ritual. 

“Damn, should’ve done this before-” Dante is pulled down, staring into your own hued eyes.

It’s a knacking of sharp teeth and forked tongues, kissing as demons. 

You’re both armored and of sharp edges, grinding onto each other heavily as Dante f*cks into you from above. 

However, you both want to protect each other. Your arms embrace Dante, and you break the bed to top Dante. 

“Oh baby-” He growls from his spot on the ground, your own wings touching his, hands grabbing at your chitin-covered hips. 

Grooves around your hips and his pelvis grip at each other, flecks of pain and pleasure melding into the sensations of your cores. 

Dante’s c*ck when triggered rams into your sweet spots and pushes where you thought he couldn’t go any further. It’s even more intense than when he was a human, an impressive length and thickness become something from your raunchiest dreams as a mortal. 

Huffs of demonic pleasure and choked out moans that vibrate the walls intensify as your shared movements stutter and grow out of sync. 

“Hah-hah-ah~” Dante calls out, his knot catching into your awaiting entrance that squeezes around him. A human would be crying out in pain as his knot would knock at their entrance, but not you, his greedy little devil.

It’s like you tightened just for his knot, hot demonic seed making a home within you. Dante practically howls as you moan in return, slumping over him.

He purrs against your neck, thanking you for taking him as you return it, grateful he gave it to you. 

Your claws dug into each other, little scratches decorating strengthened skin. 

Dante practically breathes smoke, as the fluids gushing out of him and you flow down onto the mattress. 

You let go of your demonic forms, your stamina stretching what used to be a few hours long to a full twelve hours. 

“We-we have got to do this again,” Dante says cheekily, before passing out with your head on his marked chest. 

You guys reek of each other for months. Anyone, even a random human, could tell you belonged to each other. 

_**Vergil** _

You suggest triggering one night and he just stops. 

“So that’s where you’re playing at, you little minx.” 

You drop the robe you had on, triggering immediately. 

Vergil is one for dominance and pins you down while you wrestle for control. It spurs him on, this carnal and physical competition. 

He towers above you, c*ck dripping with pre. Your forked tongue teases his slit and flicks at his thick ridges. Your fang traces the prominent vein down to the base. He’s going to rail you beyond comprehension. 

Finally, he takes you from behind, arms framing your head. His armor tears away at your sheets, the bed frame bending to your rough motions. 

It’s easier to take you like this, how in human form the two of you had to prep and prepare each other. Here, you gushed so perfectly around him, accomodating to similar flesh. 

This is what it was supposed to be, just two powerful creatures joining in this unholy procreation.

His wings surround the two of you, his tail wrapping around your waist to keep you pressed against him. 

The friction burns against your backside and his pelvis, hooked and sharp edges clicking and grinding against each other. 

You rock towards him, keening as your back touches his strong chest, reveling in his low growls.

You turn your head, allowing him to purr against your neck, your scent gland.

Your horns touch his, a blue horizon with a setting arch of (favorite color), flecked with human crimson. 

You submit to him, arms above your head from the hooks on his wings. The arch of your back lets Vergil penetrate you right where you yearn. Each thrust steals your breath away, the bulbous head ramming into a sensitive spot. 

Vergil groans from your ribbed entrance making his core wind up from the amplified sensations. You were so slick, so velvety in your mortal form and this one as well. This devil trigger blessed you with the strength to let him consume you wholly.

You could endure him beyond what he thought possible, as his hips pistoned his member into you at lightning speed.

A long and hoarse moan left your mouth as you felt that warm bump of something right at his base swell.

The two of you approach your peaks, his knot practically welcomed by you. You free your arms, squeezing his hands against your hips and chest, forcing yourself against that familiar bump of flesh. 

You fully take him and he purrs with satisfaction. His tail relaxes yet still remains around you, his palm against where your navel is. 

Vergil comes with a hiss, feeling his seed spurt into you, perfectly taken away and accepted.

He rumbles and he is sated. After his knot is gone, you shakily return to your human skin.

Vergil brushes his hair back, his chest and thighs covered in markings. Laying on the torn mattress, you stretch like a satisfied cat in the sun.

Vergil appreciates the view, his mate smeared with blue-hued fluids. 

It’s something he grows to, deciding to shed his restrained human form and truly become a demon once more. 

He inhaled with satisfaction at how your scents combine, and he is both yours and you are his. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Enjoy Yourselves_


End file.
